1. Field
The invention relates to memory card systems including flexible integrated circuit device packages and method of manufacturing memory card systems. More particularly, the invention relates to memory card systems capable of being bent and folded randomly as demands, and methods of manufacturing the memory card systems.
2. Related Technology
Recently, as electronic apparatus is widely used for many applications, packing technologies for an integrated circuit device such as a semiconductor memory device are required to ensure that a recent integrated circuit device package has a high capacity, a thin thickness, a minute size, etc. To meet the requirements of the recent integrated circuit device package, various solutions have been searched. Particularly, a flexible integrated circuit device has been developed, and thus a flexible integrated circuit device package for the flexible integrated circuit device has been developed. For example, a flexible integrated circuit device package is described in Korean Registered Patent No. 643,756.
The technologies for the flexible integrated circuit device package have not been developed to required level. Considering this problem, the inventors have invented flexible integrated circuit device packages, and have filed the invention to Korean Intellectual Property Office as assigned Korean Patent Application Nos. 2012-0043577, 2012-0043583 and 2012-0043584.
However, a memory card system including a flexible integrated circuit device package directly employed in an electronic apparatus such as a computer has not been properly developed yet.